Just Beyond The Treeline (A Fenrir Greyback Love story)
by LostWithinTheLyrics
Summary: Werewolf Desiree Black seeks her place in the world starting at Hogwarts as all young witches and wizards do but what happens when Tom Riddle has plans to use her in his rise to power as the dark lord, and more importantly what happens when she meets Fenrir Greyback?
1. Not So Humble Beginnings

I awaited the train off to the side of the mob of people. The noise so loud already, but louder still because of what I am. The burning scents of human sweat and vile breath swam around me. My eyes viciously harassed the crowd, glimpsing even the slightest twitch from a distant person. I kept running my tongue over my teeth, wishing secretly a certain thick red liquid could torture my mouth and distract me from the unnaturally close proximity to the normal human witches and wizards who were stuffed in the large train station.

A shiver ran up my spine, as I could feel someone's eyes appraising me. I let my eyes take another sweep of the large station and found I had not gone unnoticed by a small group of four slightly older looking teen boys in a corner to the left of me. These boys were strange, their auras made me fidgety, and nervous. I licked my lips as they became to dry. I looked at the tallest boy closely as I noticed him staring the most intensely. I noticed his unusually long hair as being a strange silver and his eyes were a cold grey, that had an intriguing beauty all their own.

I was slightly startled, but remained impassive as I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned slowly from the strange boy with the silver hair and gray eyes, to a new specimen of human. This new male was very large at least six feet already and had a ruff messy beard that took over half his face, and though he smelled somewhat like the other students crowded around the room, his blood smelled… stiffer. If that made sense, his blood seemed bold but very dull, in a way that made me think he was a creature that had adapted out of the category of 'prey'. And as I studied my reaction to him I realized nothing about him intrigued me, and though that may sound mean, it isn't. It meant he wasn't in any danger from me.

I could see him get confused as I physically relaxed a little in front of him, as if that wasn't the normal reaction he got from people. His mouth was opened slightly as if he had been about to say something, but no verbal note ran from his tongue. I perked an eyebrow as I waited for his eyes to stop roaming up and down my form, a normal action from men so I had grown to tolerate such an it didn't look as if he was going to speak any time soon so I decided to start the conversation.

"What is it you want I'm waiting for someone." This seemed to knock him somewhat out of his verbal petrifaction.

"Oh Wh-What? I 'polgise fer starin' miss, but ya haven't been seeing a toad around here, have ya?" his voice was heavily accented, and though I could tell he was trying to whisper he still had outdoor voice. I frowned and I saw him blush bashfully.

"Ah no I haven't seen one and I would certainly not like to find one." I grimaced and turned away from him as my sister Bellatrix approached me. I heard him walk away sullenly.

"Desy! It's so good to see you again!" Bella chimed but she sent a very nasty look toward the retreating boys back. "What in Merlins name did that thing want from you?" She said lowering her voice but only a little and looked at me with a sneer curling her upper lip.

I shrugged lamely, "He was looking for a toad." She pursed her already thin lips and seemed to dismiss the subject with a wave of her hand.

"Come Desy, I think it's best we leave now and get on the train." Bellatrix turned to lead me away without another word. I nodded even though she wasn't paying me any mind anymore and turned to follow her onto the train, remembering a time only a few years ago that she used to follow me around before everything changed.

We climbed onto the train after relieving ourselves of our luggage and she lead me down the corridor toward the back compartments and found a few girls her age to sit with. It was a little uncomfortable to shadow my sister like this after all she is three years younger than me but I was told to keep a very low profile by our parents and who better to overshadow me then attention hog Bellatrix. I mean Bella was loud, opinionated and could be very obnoxious. She even made pureblood friends easily and was a good manipulator, I on the other hand have changed much in the passed few years; before I was bitten I was just like Bella maybe even worse because I knew Bella had looked up to me but being bitten had changed not only myself but the way my family acted towards me.

My family never touched me anymore; no more hugs from my mother, no more kisses on my forehead from my father. I knew they were afraid of the wolf and embarrassed to have such a burden placed on the family name. That's why having just turned sixteen it was my first year at Hogwarts. The school board finally won out that a young witch my age should be with her peers, not home schooled out of society.

Bella sat between two girls and ignored me as I stood in the doorway awkwardly both girls were glancing at me curiously but made sure not to ignore Bella as she talked animatedly about her summer. I tuned out though and glanced down the hallway wondering idley if I could stray away and for how long.

A loud crash brought me out of my thoughts, I turned around swiftly my long straight ebony hair falling into my eyes and I made swift movement to claw it back into place. Laughter ripped threw the hallway silence. My eyes fell to the boy who was now at my feet. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed him look up at me and blush. The boy had dark hair that just about covered his whole face especially over his left eye, he wore a long black robe that rode up by his feet revealing dark blue jeans and large black combat-like boots that he wore overlapping his jeans on one leg but let his jeans overlap his boot on the other. He smiled sheepishly as he got to his knees then his feet then he stepped back to his buddies behind him who were still trying stifling their laughter.

I turned my head to see that Bella looked annoyied as she stood behind me, the two other girls were still seated and although they looked curious they didn't invade Bellatrix's space or ask her to move so they could look too. I sighed not really wanting to deal with this. I turned back to the boys and blinked slowly, almost stupidly. Then suddenly I heard the compartment behind me open and two other boys appeared, one following the other with incredible haste I was surprised that one didn't trip over the other. I watched as their eyes swept over the situation, the stupid blushing boy and his 'hysterical' friends.

Then one opened his mouth, and the words that followed had me entranced. "What's going on? What's all the commotion about?" As if I were a snake and he was my charmer. And he did look like quite a charmer, if I did say so myself. He had a fair complexion with short slightly curly hair and beautiful even features. He also wore robes, like blush-boy behind me but his were longer with his greater height of about 5'8"- 5'9". And I could see half of his perfects badge pinned over his heart. He was wearing a green scarf that matched his silver and green tie, that made me come to the conclusion that he was a Slytherin. And boy if I didn't have the feeling that I wanted to be a Slytherin right now…

I locked my jaws as I felt the need to whimper rise in me. I heard the boys behind me stop laughing, and I heard one of them step forward then stop. "Nah, nothings wrong, Tom, this girl here," he motioned towards me, "just started dissin' us Slytherin's for no reason at all, man." Tom, so his name was Tom. For no reason at all I think I'll just store that information away for later use.. Wait a second what did he just…?

"Excuse me, but I do know for a fact you're I had said nothing to you until now, and you started this confrontation, if you can really call it that…, by throwing your buddy there at me. And besides I myself am a Slytherin you dolts! I felt the anger in me quickly start clawing it's way to the surface and that was seriously not good.

A small headache, made me pause to realize how close the change actually was, as I had come to realize in my years that that was what signified the beginning of my change, though it's different for everyone. I made myself calm down and take a breath as I felt the headache start to slide into my eyes, starting to change them from their human mossy green color to their intense glowing yellow. I turned away from the obnoxious boys to concentrate and grab a hold of myself but instead met the dark eyes of Tom. The boy next to Tom didn't look at me but Tom did.

His eye's widened as they met mine, and I held my breath and unconsciously clenched my fist, not noticing that long black claw-nails had impaled my skin until I started to bleed a little. I suddenly felt Bella's hand on my wrist and smell of my own blood, was what knocked some sense into me though, and I took a deep breath still looking into Tom's eyes and forced myself to relax.

"Oh Desiree, you're bleeding! I'll take you to the bathroom." Bella faked concern for me and pulled me by my wrist passed Tom who had composed himself but was still staring at me a strange calculating look in his eyes.


	2. Cornered

A week later I was still thinking about the mess on the train, and how angry Bella was as she told me how much I embarrassed her and the family by not being normal. I was too embarrassed to even be in the same hall with Tom. And by now I was pretty good at avoiding his scent even if we did have a class together; Potions. Tom was a diligent student and hardly ever gave me a second glance but that didn't stop Maria Sharp, my potions partner, from whispering to me about his attention every time he wasn't busy with work.

I sat talking with Margaret Thompson, my transfiguration partner and roommate, about our lesson from this afternoon when I saw Tom enter the library followed by two other boys. I was instantly itching to move anywhere else but as I stared at Tom and he turned to the other two boys with him and started talking I realized I had more backbone than this. I was no sniveling whelp who cowed from a boy and gave into embarrassment I was a bloody werewolf who could eat him! I blushed at the mere thought though and made to gather my open books from the table and put them in my bag. Margaret looked up surprised as I excused myself so suddenly but nodded with her mouth slightly agape and eyebrows skewed in confusion.

"I'll be right back, just I umm have to find another book," I whispered and left my bag on the table as I turned to the back of the library and disappeared behind a bookshelf... to hide from Tom. I knew this was ridiculous, I did truly but I couldn't bring myself to be in close proximity to him. I knew he knew I was more than just a witch but maybe he didn't know I was a werewolf and I didn't come here to be found out by the student body and thrown out due to parental complaints. So keeping my distance wasn't a bad thing, it was a cautious thing and I can't be blamed for being cautious but I was curious as to why he hadn't seemed to have said anything to anyone about what he had seen that day on the train. What was his game?

I shrugged to myself pulling at a book on the shelf knowing it didn't really matter what his game was as long as he left me alone and kept my secret. …what was that smell?

I was dragged out of my thoughts in an instant and was on alert, all of the sudden feeling like I was being watched. I inhaled again and knew I couldn't be wrong but how were there two werewolves in Hogwarts and I was unaware of the second? This scent though was all male and I knew if I didn't move now he would scent me and come find me, werewolves were just too curious for their own good. I made a move to get out of the aisle of books but stopped short cause he'd already found me.

His brown eyes were locked on me, nose slightly flared as he took in my scent. He was blocking the way out of the aisle that would lead me to the front of the library and I was too focused on him to move out the back way. The guy was tall, easily towering over me and he wasn't lanky in the least as a human would be but he was wearing a long black robe with Slytherin green detailing hiding most of his figure and I realized instantly he was one of the boys that came in with Tom!

"Hello again," I heard behind me. It was Tom but I didn't break eye contact with the other wolf who now wore a very wolfish grin on his face. I bared my teeth angrily at him for distracting me just so Tom could get close and trap me in the aisle. He just tilted his head slightly and took a few steps closer, I tensed but for some reason knew he wouldn't attack, so to really show him something I turn my back to him to ignore him. I heard him snort but otherwise stayed where he was.

I looked at Tom now, kind of regretting turning my back on the other wolf but made myself look less intimidated, "Hi," I spoke quietly but I was aggravated. Cornering a wild animal was not a good idea in the first place but cornering a werewolf was just stupid on their part maybe that's why they brought their own wolf, whom was I could hear slowly stepping closer I noticed.

Instinct was rising in me to fight, (werewolves don't have a flight instinct) and Tom must have sensed it because he put up his hands to show he had no wand with him and watched me almost wearily. "You good?" Tom asked, but it didn't help that the other boy with him was looking nervous and his hand was in his pocket. I slowly reasoned with myself as the silence grew between the group that no one was about to attack if Tom or I didn't start it and tried to calm myself. I nodded slowly to show I was okay with this for now and Tom smirked seeing things going his way.

"Good now that I have your attention finally, I'd like to introduce myself properly. My name is Tom Riddle and this is Marcus Goyle and behind you is Fenrir Greyback," I turned my head to look at Fenrir and noticed him only a few feet away, smirking down at me arms crossed over his chest. I glared but turned away from him to look back at Tom, who glanced from me to Fenrir.

"Desiree Black." Toms smirk widened.

"Oh, I know who you are Desiree and I come here asking your assistance in something very important. You see your younger sister Bellatrix has informed me you're quite versed in the ways of legilimency." I flinched at my sister's name and silently cursed her loud mouth, already knowing where this was going but not exactly why. I'd noticed Tom wasn't what he seemed, he was driven, intelligent and conniving; he had a goal I just didn't know what it was. Which gave me an idea...

I shifted my eyes to Toms, my expression going blank and my mind was replaced by Tom's. Instantly I'm in a mind I know I don't want to be in and I try to back out but I'm caught on a stream of thought of his. Attention rapt as I'm hurdled toward his idea for the future; a future where purebloods are at the top, mudbloods and blood traitors alike are slaves and he is a lord of dark magic. Now as a pureblood myself this sounds quite nice but his eyes are darkening and I know I'm about to be booted from this line of thought but before he can my curiosity kicks in and I'm digging in his head. I can feel his confusion and fear as I sift passed his memories. He's thinking I must be after something to stop him, to stop his plans, to ruin him but he soon realizes I'm after something else and he starts watching me move through his mind unable to do much else to his frustration.

I stop abruptly some information in my grasp, his face twists into further confusion as we look at his plans for war, I see names on his mental list of his favorite and most trusted followers, I pause at his plans for Bellatrix but then I realize I don't care enough to do anything about his manipulations of her, even daring to leave a suggestion behind to get her to really become devoted to him. I don't however see anything on his plans for werewolves,

'You know a werewolf is a terrible thing to waste' I whisper in his mind inserting images of just what we can really do for him if he chooses to utilize a large pack. He's shocked I'm advising him and shocked I can speak to him telepathically, I look for one more thing in his mind now, and I'm startled to realize he hasn't thought of it; his own self preservation. his eyes are wide as I lead him around to the idea; immortality.

His mind is rapidly firing, suddenly imploring me to tell him how but my connection is broken with him abruptly as my arm is gripped tightly and I'm pulled into Fenrir's bruising embrace his hand covering my gasp of surprise, other arm securing my hips against his. The other wizard, Goyle is still by Tom but his face is twisted in rage and he's pointing his wand at my chest. I can hear Tom breathing heavily, as he recovers from my legilimency, behind Goyle.

Suddenly I'm not so sure that was my wisest idea and I wince as Fenrir's grip tightens around me further, his claws slowly growing into my belly leaving little punctures that pinprick blood through my shirt. His canine teeth at my throat threateningly forcing submission from me. He growls, thrusting his hard groin into my backside and I whimper against his hand smelling his excitement and arousal.

Toms head pops out from behind Goyle's and he looks straight at me, having heard my whimper of pain and finally having retained his bearings. His expression is a bit bewildered but it's quickly replaced with a triumphant smirk. He walks forward till he's beside Goyle again and reaches out to lower Goyles wand with a single almost gentle touch. The wand is put away instantly and Goyle looks around nervously to make sure we're all still alone.

"Not at all what I was expecting to be honest," Tom admits with his smirk still in place as if he's just won a grand prize. "Fenrir you can put miss Black down now," Fenrir freezes against me as if he has forgotten what was happening and he takes a second to drop me back on my feet a light growl purring in his throat as he backs only half a foot away, unwilling to back up any further despite the order. Tom doesn't comment instead he's watching me without his smirk anymore, thinking, calculating. I watch him cautiously for a long moment the silence stretching the seconds into a small eternity before he speaks again.

" It seems you'll be an invaluable addition to our ranks Desiree, capable as you are but," his face turns dark, "try that again and you will dearly suffer for it." I nod instantly acknowledging the threat in his words.

"Good, now tell me your free periods we have a lot to do," he orders with a strange glint in his eye and a firm expression on his face. I inhale a breathe to tell him but smell Margaret approaching and turn noticing at the same time Fenrir does to see Margaret's head pop around the bookshelf. I grimace remembering how I left her at the table about a half hour ago, she looks at all of us so crowded together and has locks eyes with me.

"You okay, Desy? You've been gone awhile." She looks nervously at each boy and quickly adds, "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"She's fine, just give us another minute if you would please," Tom said trying to charm her away with a smile, Margaret nodded at him but looked at me and didn't budge, her loyalty enlightening to how our friendship has developed but unnecessary at the moment so I motion for her to leave. When she hesitates again I frown 'What is her issue?' I open my mouth to tell her to go but Fenrir growls and moves threateningly toward her and she squeaks and is gone. I glance at Fenrir, taking in his scent subtly and noticing how his hands are clenching tightly into fists, his breathing is erratic, nostrils flaring and he's still sporting a hard on from when he was restraining me. Knowing instantly Margaret is damn lucky she didn't meet him in the forest or anywhere else unsafe for that matter otherwise she'd be a dead woman right now.

Tom clears his throat and Fenrir and I both whip around in union, his hand curling into the back of my black cloak about to pull me closer to him, Toms eyebrow is quirked at us in amusement but he turns his attention on me as Fenrirs hand retracts slowly from my back, his warm handprint quickly turning cold. I barely suppress a shudder as I recite my free times to Tom, my mind still on Fenrir's reaction, it had been a very Alpha-like reaction. One that even thrilled me a little, I flushed at that thought. I vaguely registered Tom and Goyle leaving passed me, I turned to watch them leave only to lock eyes with Fenrir who hadn't moved to follow Tom yet. I could tell he was breathing my scent in, eyes roaming my much smaller form; taking in my worth as much as he could.

He nodded his head toward the window behind me where I knew beyond lay the Forbidden forest, I turned anyway to look out the window. I knew what he was silently telling me but did I really want to meet him out there, alone?

"When?" I asked knowing he could hear me despite how I whispered the one worded question so quietly.

"Midnight. Tonight." His voice was husky and deep, my thighs clenched at the sounds unbiddenly I turned at the sound of his retreating footsteps watching him leave and then he was gone around the corner. 'Till tonight.' I thought strangely to myself.


	3. Contemplations

Author's Note

Firstly, I would like to say hello to those of you who have taken interest in this story and are willing to follow Desiree Black on her journey into the wizarding world. Secondly I have a few things to add pertaining to my interpretation of werewolf abilities that I think will be better explained here rather than in the story.

A werewolf is a very sexual, primal creature that enjoys social interaction with others of their kind on a regular basis. Werewolves, in my mind, have three forms; human, wolf, and werewolf, also they are not completely subject to the moon's phases. A werewolf will not have a choice on the night of the full moon, they become what most depict them as when the initially think werewolf, feral beasts with no humanity or sympathies toward any other than their own kind. A werewolf's second form comes out at the will of the werewolf and looks like your average run of the mill wolf but the mind is not lost in the transformation as it is on the nights of the full moon. Also a werewolf in any of its three forms is more sensitive to their emotions and unfortunately can lose control of the beast at some pretty inopportune times, so they must show a lot of discipline in keeping their emotions in check in more heated conversation.

If you have any questions about werewolves (or if you just want to talk to me) do not be shy, I accept private messages and look forward to any reviews I might receive in the future.

Sincerely,

.

Enjoy.

I'm still in deep thought with adrenaline in my blood from the whole ordeal with the boys when Margaret appears."Oh my god, what happened. Are you okay? Since when do you talk to Tom Riddle and his gang?" She must have been watching close by for the guys to leave because she was at my side as soon as Fenrir was out of sight. I vaguely realize her hands are clutching my shoulders and she is looking me up and down for injury, I subtly angle my clawed, bloody hip away from her. When she's met by silence she makes an effort to connect our eyes, hands jolt my shoulders so I'll look at her. When my eyes finally meet hers I'm still in a bit of a daze but I make an effort to smile at her trying to convey that I'm okay without words.

"I seem to have made more of a good impression on you then I original thought, I appreciate you caring but I'm alright, really," I express with a tilt of my head.

"What? Of course I care, we're friends, aren't we?" She finishes her response with inflection as if she's suddenly unsure of where we stand and if thinking she's overreacting. "I mean I know I've only known you for a week but I like you as a friend and well, it's in my nature to care about my friends." She looks away from me for a second her lower lip caught between her slightly, crooked front teeth before she smiles playfully. "I guess I should just be happy you weren't trying to kiss Riddle, like your sister would have been."

We look at each other a moment, her watching to see if I'll take the bait to lighten the mood and me realizing she really did feel a strong kinship between us despite our short friendship. I grin brandishing my own pearly whites, my canines slightly longer than hers but she took no notice and visibly relaxed at my smile.

"Her mad crush on him is that obvious, huh?" She giggles and nods turning to our table to grab both of our bags, I look out the window toward the forest wondering idly about midnight turning away only when Margaret holds my bag out to me. She seems to have forgotten her question about Tom or maybe she's just satisfied that we're still friends and is choosing not to push me to answer. I'm relieved because I know even though she's a pureblood she wouldn't understand why I responded to Tom's future ambitions so positively, at the same time I know I'm saddened that her heart won't be able to follow where I know this path will eventually lead me.

We walk out of the library and toward the Slytherin common room in silence going straight to our shared dorm to change for dinner. At dinner nothing is different, she and I sit at the large table near the end closest to the doors and are all but ignored by most of the Slytherin body.

We sit in companionable silence for most of our meal, I take notice she doesn't even so much as wrinkle her nose at my all meat diet like her vegetarian self usually does and in turn I don't comment about how she's only a vegetarian because her mother tells her the meat will go straight to her thighs and stomach. The silence between us is golden for tonight and even extends back to our dorm where when we arrive she grabs one of her school books and leaves me alone till she's passed out on her bed still in her day robes by ten o' clock.

For two hours I sit on my own bed in the dark, my thoughts straying a few times toward what Margaret would do if she knew that her friend was a werewolf, I don't know why she thinks I'm so special to have around other then that her parents approve of our friendship. She's a parent pleaser but she comes out too weak to make a lot of friends and I know she can't stand my sister Bella. She told me she saw me getting glared at by my sister at the sorting hat ceremony sitting all alone and just knew we would get along. How she knew I have no clue but she was right and it just worked out that we both needed the friendship if only to stave off the loneliness. Before today I thought we were just using each other to not have to be alone but after the library I know she actually enjoys my company and cares about my well being.

'She'd make a good packmate,' I'm surprised at the sudden thought and the honesty in it but I also know I had no right to even consider that, it wasn't fair to her future, our friendship and it wasn't easy to dangle something like that in my own face so I let that thought trail off feeling a little depressed. 'Best not to focus on packmates and things I could never...' Fenrir suddenly enters my mind and my heart does a weird flutter as I realize such a thing as a packmate wasn't completely out of reach now. 'He could be the most ruthless alpha and I don't think I'd really care.'

My lip twitches in a half smile just the idea of not being alone in that part of my life anymore is kind of exhilarating. I look to the grandfather clock in the room and see it's time to leave.

Margaret is a dead sleeper so I don't make a conscious effort to be quiet, I'm not that loud either way but it was nice to not feel like a sneak tiptoeing around. I put on a long dark grey cloak and pull the large hood around my hair and face as I'm exiting the room. The common room is deserted but I listen and sniff around cautiously any way to be sure, and then I'm stealing away through the dark corridors and what secret passages I know of to get out to school grounds. As I silently close the school door behind me, I take in a deep breath staring at the old wood and my hand on the handle before turning to book it across the large grounds towards the looming, ancient trees.

I don't smell a hint of Fenrir's scent on the wind on my way so I decide to wait within the treeline to wait for him. I've been standing there only a few moments before I realize the scents on the air around me have become overwhelming intoxicating. The cool breeze on my arm has my eyes closing in pleasure, my hair raising in excitement and my teeth aching in my mouth. Claws are growing from my hand with each breath I take and the pain of it has my heartbeat picking up to a quick flutter in my chest. I revel in the pain for as long as I can, the feeling euphoric. I flex my thighs as I my womb clenches suddenly and I can feel myself grow wet for the hunt. Both my claws are embedded in a tree as I use it as a crutch, my legs trembling with the need to change washing over me. I'm on the balls of my feet leaning my head against the cool bark just panting when I catch his scent.

I'm still in throws of pleasure-pain when he emerges through the trees. Fenrir's tall, heavy frame coming out of the inky blackness nostrils flared wide taking in my arousal, yellow eyes wild as he stalks closer. He's already shirtless and his pants do nothing to hide his own excitement of the change from me. The muscles of his bare arms and stomach are rippling as he too rides the beginning ecstasy of the change. The sight of his wolf riding him so hard has my muscles contracting instantly and I'm unable to prolong the change any longer.

The wolf bursts from her place inside of me in an explosion of fur, fangs and claws and I fall to all fours on the ground the next instant, Fenrir, is holding on to his human form but only barely as he desperately forces himself to take in this moment to its fullest. A look of pure rapture covers his lightly stubbled face as he to, finally gives into the full form of the wolf.


	4. No Longer Alone

We stare at each other, drinking in the satisfaction that we can share such a powerful thing as the change with someone other than ourselves now. He is the first to move as his head sinks closer to the ground, breathing in my scent, his gaze unwavering from my form as he takes a step towards me. The image of him is awe inspiring and I wonder if I look anything like what he looks like to me right now. His coat is a glossy black much darker than my own slate gray one, his muscles and bones are sculpted to perfection from what could only be the workout of becoming the wolf on a near daily basis. His large body is easily twice my size, and has long lean legs meant for running long and hard.

I stand stock still, nervous even as I watch him inspect me with a curious gleam in his eyes, I know I'm much smaller and I'm mostly legs in this form, but I take pride in the fact that I could most likely outrun his bulky form. I note his slightly scarred muzzle as he enters my personal space, my ears twitch giving away my uncertainty but he doesn't stop his advance till his nose is against the fur of my shoulder. He takes a quick almost playful nip at my scruff and before I know what he's up to his instinct has him knocking me onto my back, teeth at my throat as he makes it clear who's alpha.

His body is half covering mine in a show of dominance and against my hip I feel his thick member pulsing lightly, I squirm with the feelings that stir inside me, I feel almost like I'm in heat and I know he has to be smelling my response to him but he doesn't move to mount me. He's too enthralled in replacing my scent with his and the feel of his body rubbing against mine is torturous.

My muscles tense as I move my upper body to sit up, he growls lowly in warning only half paying attention but I turn quickly to nip at his muzzle, he flinches away in surprise and out of instinct. He stands proudly tail wagging slightly as I take my turn to inspect him, I see amusement and something akin to pleasure flash in his eyes before I butt his shoulder with my head and turn my face into his neck to inhale deeply. My eyes fluttering in pleasure because he smells like pure, wild, alpha male. His musky scent mixed with the smell of his sexual readiness have me nearly dripping wet myself but I take the time to memorize it, ingraining it deep inside as I know he was doing with mine just a moment ago.

I whimper a moan at the loss of his warmth against mine as he moves away roaming further into the forest, he stops before I can lose sight of him and give me the look that says, "are you coming?" A rush of pure bliss hits me and I pad up to his side brushing our fur together once again, he takes one more playful nip at my neck and then we're both running.

I don't know how long or how far we run and I can't get myself to care, the feelings I'm experiencing are like nothing I've ever felt. Like I'm soaring next to Fenrir as we navigate this newfound territory as packmates for the first time. I've never run so fast, or hunted so effectively or even played with such mirth in all my life.

Hours later we're both lounging in a heap together on the grass at the forest edge once again. We are both watching the first rays of the sun reach the slowly waking world. Neither of us has the heart to leave our fur and go back to the way things really are. I huff a sigh and Fenrir turns to lock eyes with me and I know he's saying it's time to go. I yelp in surprise as he starts to change back without warning and then I'm staring at a very naked Greyback lieing in the grass. The image is completely erotic and beguiling, and I know I want to lay beside him, my alpha.

I chase away the painful knowledge that this night is done and gone, with the fact that this night is just the first of many to come. I let go of the power of the wolf letting it sink away back within me, I feel light headed and weak, it's strange I've never been so at one with my wolf and at peace with myself that the change back leaves me feeling a bit hollow.

I hear Fenrir shift himself and I open my eyes to have him leaning over me his eyes roaming my body with a soft look on his face, his hand reaches out to cup my breast, his thumbnail rubbing over the already peaked nipple once and then twice. His eyes flicker up to mine and he grins the slowest most incredibly sexy grin that really lets his boyish features shine through and I can't help but feel elated that this has affected him as much as it has me. That we're both reveling in the same unbridled joy and feeling of freedom as the other.

We can't wipe the smiles off our faces even as we conjure our clothes and get dressed, As I'm hopping into my pants, I feel his hands on my hips stopping me, he moves so he's standing in front of me his gaze on my face before it moves to the claw marks he gave me just yesterday in the library, his face is unapologetic but I watch as he sinks to a crouch before me and nuzzles my stomach, his hair and warm face feel good against my cool skin and then he starts to lick at the injury, using his wolven saliva to close the already nearly healed pin pricks. The action is so heartfelt and erotic all I can do is weave my hands in his hair because I'm stunned into silence, he gets up and takes a nip at my neck, inhaling deeply at my scent once more.

"This is hard," he grumbles against my neck his voice so gravelly and sexy I'm stuck staring at his chest in a daze as he fingers a few strands of my hair. He sighs heavily and backs away a few feet, turning a stonely glare to the school and I know we can't put off leaving any longer, I let out a deep breath and finish pulling my pants up all the way letting my robe fall over them then slip my shoes on, I move to his side and he walks slightly ahead of me as we move across the school grounds. We reach the door I snuck out of last night and he stares at his hand on the handle a moment like I did when I was preparing to meet him so many hours ago.

I almost think he won't open it but then his hand wrenches the door wide open and when he stalks frustratingly inside I quickly follow. He leads us toward the main hall where everyone is slowly gathering for breakfast and I'm suddenly unsure of what has and hasn't changed between us.

"Desiree!" I stop to see Margaret is jogging our way her expression worried. "Where were you this morning? I got up and you were gone."

"Oh I ah." My eyes turned to Fenrir beside me for a brief second, "Went for a run," At least it wasn't that much of a lie. Margaret's eyes moved to Fenrir's finally noticing his presence and she just about froze mid step in shock. A look of fear passes over her face briefly before she masks it with a haughty glare that all three of us knows is utterly fake.

Fenrir scoffs and a full awkward minute passes between us before Fenrir's name is called by a short Ravenclaw boy with dirty blonde hair who looked like he was attempting to grow a mustache. Fenrir nods at him and starts to move in his direction but he pauses and sends me a smoldering look that has me weak in the knees as he walks away.

"What in Merlin's almighty name is going on? First the incident in the library and now whatever that just was and why did you just lie to me about running? You never lie to me," Margaret's face turns into an glowering pout as she finishes her heated whisper. Her eyes get wide a second later, "Are you and Fenrir Greyback a thing?"

"Calm down Margaret, no I'm not in a relationship with Fenrir, nothing's going on and I didn't lie about the running it is actually something I like to do now and then." She looks unconvinced and I really don't feel like dealing with it anymore as my stomach rumbles loudly I rub it absently. Her eyes blink to my stomach then my face as she hears it too. She sighs in defeat clearly realizing she won't be getting any answers from me, we both move to sit across from one another in our usual spot near the main doorway. I believe I'm in the clear and even have a sausage link in my hand ready to bite into it when she glances "discreetly" in Fenrir direction.

"He's just staring at you," she whispers confusion in her tone and lightly skewing her face as she settles on keeping me informed.

"Leave it be, Margaret," I don't even look up but I know my tone of voice has cowed her thoroughly, she focuses on moving things around her plate. I feel guilty almost instantly and quickly ask about the Transfiguration paper due at the end of the day, I finished it in my free time a few days ago but I have a feeling she has put it off. I know I'm right when a look of horror drains her face of color, I look at the clock on the wall behind us.

"Classes don't start for another 45 minutes if you want the library is probably empty, I could help you with it if you'd like."

"That would be really great, Des, I can't believe I forgot about it!" I feel Fenrirs eyes following me as we exit the great hall.


	5. Can't Get Enough

By midday, my body is tense with stress. Walking from class to class is painful with the crowded halls doing nothing to put my beast at ease. Anyone making an effort to commune with me is either ignored or snapped at. My thoughts tunneling to how confusing and difficult it is to be away from Fenrir after just one night. Even now as I sit uncomfortably in my double Charms class I feel the urge to be by his side. I venomously regret that we have no classes together and find it very suspicious that our paths don't cross even once in the halls throughout the day. It's as if our schedules were designed to keep us from finding out about each other. A curious thought, one that has me straightening in my seat to glare at professor Farhow from my seat in the far back, it bothers me intensely that he can't physically feel my hateful gaze on the back of his head.

I first hear and then see the door to the classroom open in my peripheral vision giving it little attention until the rush of air from the doors inward motion reaches my nose. My body is tense for a completely different reason now as my eyes are automatically drawn to Fenrir's form standing tall in the frame of the doorway. His eyes find and don't leave mine, even when professor Farhow asks what he wants.

"I need Black right now, sir. It's important," His voice is husky and words quick with fake urgency, Farhow doesn't even hesitate to believe him and dismisses me without even asking if I'll be back. I find pride for my alpha's skill in deception leap to my gut. A feeling keen to giddiness fills my soul as I slip my body passed his, making sure our bodies touch in as many places as possible. I'm the only one to hear his quiet moan of pleasure, neither one of us cares that the door slams a bit too loudly behind us because we're already making our way down the hallway.

At first we're jogging side by side but he's quick to take my wrist in his large calloused hand and starts to lead me down to the dungeons. I feel the air grow colder as we go lower underground but I'm no fool to think my goosebumps have anything to do with the chill. He could be leading me to my very death and I think I'd still feel as elated and pleased and excited as I do right now. I'm surprised by how much I trust him right now, how safe I feel too.

'I suppose if there is anyone on this whole earth I can trust so completely and thoroughly with my life it's my own alpha.' I think with conviction, my eyes softening with affection on the back of his head. He slows us down as we seem to have reached our destination, the closed door in front of us is embedded into the slightly damp gray stone walls and Fenrir takes no time to rip it open, his urgency to be alone with me makes my heart thump hard in my chest.

He immediately backs me into the door to close it behind us, it makes a clicking noise as it locks. In his next move he's parting my legs with one of his thick thighs not stopping till his upper leg is able rub my groin as he wishes, effectively trapping me with his body against the door. I don't give a damn as I writhe eagerly against his leg already hot and bothered and feeling as if we aren't close enough at all. I feel more then hear his growl of approval in every single one of my nerve endings, as I bring my hands to his hair gripping it tightly with my small fists to jerk his mouth to mine. He stops this motion just before our lips meet I whimper in need my eyes flash open to see why he stopped.

He bites my lower lip between his teeth hard enough to add my blood to the open mouthed kiss that swiftly follows. We both groan in union at the taste of each other mixed with the sweetness of blood. His hands move from my hips to cup my ass, maneuvering us so that he's holding me off the ground, I instinctively hook my legs around his hips pulling him as close to my wet heat as our clothes allow. Without breaking the kiss, his right hand follows the curve of my ass back to my hip then it slips in between us. In the same motion that his knuckles ghost my still clothed slit, his fingers pull his zipper down very slowly. A hiss in pleasure-pain escapes him in a gasp as he pulls his length out of the his constrictive pants.

My eyes open and are drawn instantly down to his cock as he breaks the kiss, his nose follows the curve of my jaw to my neck where he then grazes his teeth against my pulse before nipping it and bringing the flesh into his mouth to suckle. The thought of having his hickey branding my neck is strangely pleasing even though I know the bruised flesh will probably be healed before anyone will have the chance to see it. He either doesn't realize this or doesn't care as he works the flesh of my neck raw, before he shifts to lean me more against the door gazing at his work with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

I spot a smudge of my blood on his lower lip and lean in to lick it, his expression darkens with lust and his hands are suddenly bunching my robes up around my hips seeming to be at the end of limit for foreplay. He pauses at the sight of my lacey thong, I see approval flash on his face before he shreds them from my form with his elongated fingernails. He palms his dick to line it up with me then pauses again his eyes turn to my face a curious look taking form, he drops his dick and fingers my wetness. I gasp, clenching in pleasure when he slips a finger inside me, he's watching my face a surprisingly intense expression on his own, I'm tempted to question him about it when his finger finds my hymen and I gasp in sudden pain. I don't think he could look more pleased then he is right now, and I forget to be offended that he was clearly expecting me to not be a virgin.

He grabs his dick in hand again directing it to my hot core, and without anymore delay he slams into me, breaking my maidenhood and filling me completely in one fluid motion that leaves me screaming around the hand he slaps to my mouth at the last second. The slap barely registers as the shearing agony brings me instantly to tears, my hands move to shove him away in reflex but he gathers them into one hand above my head. He doesn't even look have the decency to look remorseful for not preparing me properly for the first penetration, but I notice with appreciation that he's waiting for me to adjust to the sudden invasion before moving, a light sheen of sweat appears on his forehead at the effort to hold still inside me.

"Fuuuuck!" He moans, teeth clenched and bared, voice strained, "...relax woman, quit your damn clenching already." He thrusts once to show me I have his dick in a vice, and I realize it's my own damn fault that this isn't pleasurable yet. I breath in a deep breathe and slowly exhale, rolling my shoulders and letting the tension fall from muscles in my back and then roll my hips experimentally and unintentionally rub my clit against his skin. He responds practically automatically as he withdraws and then plunges back into my slightly bloody sheath. The pain doesn't come as it did a moment ago, instead of a stabbing sensation it's now a dull throb that bursts with pleasure. My head rolls back against the door my eyes fluttering in pleasure as he continues to thrust and I continue to rub my clit against his pubed lower stomach when our hips meet.

As his thrusting increases a pressure starts to mount in my lower abdomen, a low wind up of ecstasy. He suddenly unclasps the hook of my robe and doesn't watch as it falls to the floor in a black heap. Fenrir doesn't release my hands as I attempt to help him undo my bra instead his tongue licks at the newly exposed cleavage and I arch my back at the sensation of his warm licks turning cold from the dungeon air. Soon he finds the bra more of a hindrance than a turn on and before I can stop him, it too is ripped from my body and discarded much like my thong was. I only have time for a brief glare at his face before he lowers his mouth to take in my pebbled nipple and moves to palm the other breast.

My hands thread into his dark hair cradling his face as he scraps his teeth against the underside of my one breast before flicking the nipple with his tongue and switching to do the same to the other. His thrusting has slowed only slightly at the distraction my breasts caused and I'm nearing my limit as his attentions become too much. I'm thrown into my first orgasm as one of his hands moves to thumb my clit, just the one touch and I come undone against him. At the feeling of my vagina convulsing around him, he too loses it and raises his head to howl at the ceiling releasing inside me with a final hard thrust.

I'm admire how strong my alpha is as he wraps his arms around my back and under my ass in order to carry me over to an old desk, he must have realized I can't stand on my own just yet as we both try to catch our breath. Just as I think he's about to pull out of me he leans me over the desk and nuzzles his nose into my neck taking in my scent, I don't think I'll ever know just how deeply satisfied he is that I smell just like sex and more importantly him but I can read that's how he feels by his prideful and content expression, by the flexing of his biceps as they hold me close to him and finally by the fact that he's already growing hard inside me again.

I moan against his chest and slip my hand beneath his shirt and lightly run my fingernails against the hard muscles I find there, his cock twitches inside me and he chuckles, pushing himself off me, I immediately miss his warmth and almost reach out to pull him back but I don't. Instead I watch him zip himself up and sigh in contentment.

"You're too good at that, I think." He looks up at me with a smoldering half smirk on his face, and I can't help but internally swoon at the wild look that appears in his eyes at my praise.

"It will only get better from here, next time you won't feel so much pain," I feel a thrill rise in me at his words, and I could swear I just heard his breath hitch as I sit up, my still uncovered breast drawing his lustful gaze.

"Next time?" His eyes narrow and move to my face at my question, misunderstanding the uncertainty in my voice for not wanting him again.

"Yes. Next time and every time. We might not be mated but I don't share what's mine. And that is just what you are, mine. You became mine the moment I cornered you in the library yesterday and you'll be mine till you draw your last breath even if you fight me the whole way, I will kill any male you think you can spread your legs for-" My smile at his angry words draws him up short.

"Yours." I start, "but not just because you claim me as yours." His eyebrow furrow in confusion. "I'm yours and only yours because you are also mine. You are my alpha; my leader, my lover and my friend. I'll follow you anywhere from now until my last breath because I choose to willingly and wholeheartedly. I will never be sated of you because for me there is only you. So know that any male that comes into my life in the future fails instantly in comparison to you, because you as are mine as I am yours. But understand, even as you kill every guy trying to get in my pants, I will be hunting down every single unworthy girl that thinks she can claim what's already mine."

He stares hard at me for long minutes after I finish my speech and I stare right back at him not backing down because I need him to know I mean what I said. He doesn't break our eye contact as he takes two long strides up to me and captures my mouth with his in a kiss that leaves me panting and mewling with need for him. He backs me into the desk I was on a few minutes ago eagerly bunching up my robe again and unzipping his pants. That's when I know that my words were exactly what he wanted to hear even though I know he wasn't expecting to hear them.

"Mine," He growls huskily in my ear as he thrusts inside me.

"Always," I moan in agreement. And then we lose ourselves in each others bodies forgetting completely about the world outside this room.


End file.
